Cumpleaños Feliz
by Land-sh
Summary: Felicidades Sherlock! Espero que no te molesten las máquinas ruidosas, las coles de Bruselas y cumplir más de 100 años de resolver casos complejos e inspirar en la creación de excelentes historias.


**6 de Enero**

Hace 120 años que se conoció a Sherlock Holmes cómo un detective que resolvía los casos más complejos usando sus increíbles habilidades. Al parecer el detective había nacido 33 años antes el 6 de Enero de 1854 (por lo que ahora tendría 154 años de edad)

Ahora, yo escribo un texto humorístico, aclarando que Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, pero eso sí agradeciendole al señor Doyle el haberlo creado.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias y...

¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sherlock!!! ATTE. Land

**

* * *

Cumpleaños Feliz **

Era una mañana apacible en el 221B de Baker Street y el Detective Sherlock Holmes dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

-Oh, no- se comenzó a escuchar la molesta maquina para reparar la calle. –¿Por qué hoy?- dijo colocándose la bata y saliendo a la habitación principal.

-¿Qué sucede Holmes?- preguntó Watson mientras leía el periódico sentado a la mesa del desayuno.

- Ese espantoso ruido, no me deja dormir- gruñó mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Ya no te quejes, además es tarde. ¿Por qué no comes algo?-

-¿Qué es?-

-Coles de Bruselas- respondió Watson mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

-Debí imaginarlo por el olor- Holmes hizo una mueca –¡Oh Mrs. Hudson!-

El ama de llaves se apresuró por las escaleras entrando velozmente a la habitación para acudir al llamado.

-Diga, Mr. Holmes- se mostró en un modo muy tranquilo.

-Dígame¿Por qué…?-

-"¿Por qué?", Mr. Holmes- el doctor Watson rió ante tal perspicacia.

-Mrs. Hudson- el detective contuvo todo su mal humor –¿por qué me trajo coles de Bruselas?-

-Porque tienen gran contenido de Vitaminas y minerales. Mr. Holmes- dijo la señora Hudson sonriendo.

-Pero…- Holmes dio un gran suspiro resignado –de acuerdo, las comeré por ahora, pero recuerde qué no me gustan- la señora Hudson asintió

-Ah- dijo ella volviendo sobre sus pasos- Por cierto, Mr. Holmes, quería pedir el día libre si no les incomoda-

-¿Todo el día Mrs. Hudson?- preguntó Holmes algo sorprendido.

-Me temo que sí-

-Por mí esta bien- comentó Watson.

-De acuerdo, puede tomarse el día libre-

-Gracias- el ama de llaves estaba a punto de salir.

-Mrs. Hudson ¿no olvida algo?- le cuestionó el detective algo inquisitivo.

-No, no lo creo-

-¿Esta segura?- Holmes comenzó a desesperanzarse.

-Su paga, Mrs. Hudson- respondió el doctor, acercándose a ella para entregarle un sobre.

-Oh, Gracias, doctor. Gracias, Mr. Holmes- la señora Hudson salió y Holmes dio un resoplido.

-¿En verdad le faltaba su paga, Watson?-

-¿Qué más podría ser? Qué bueno que me recordaste, para que así pudiera disfrutar de su día libre. Fue muy amable de tu parte el no hacer una escena por lo de las coles de Bruselas, Holmes- el detective se quedó un momento pensativo

-Sí, por cierto. ¿No te parece qué es un gran día?- sonrió

-Sí, en efecto hoy es un gran día, Holmes- Watson reaccionó poniéndose en pie –es un gran día para apostarle a Sur, el caballo de el señor Harrington. Y tal vez para ir a mi club un rato. Espero que no necesites de mi presencia.-

-Descuida, Watson- dijo Holmes con un rostro inexpresivo mientras encendía su pipa –yo te llamaré si algo surge- el doctor sonrió tomó su sombrero y salió por la puerta.

_·············································································_

-¡Sí! Al fin descubrí el motivo…- festejaba Sherlock Holmes mientras se ponía de pie frente a sus instrumentos de química – el alto contenido de azufre…- dijo apagando el mechero –es lo que hace que las coles de Bruselas huelan tan mal- concluyó, mientras el sonido de la máquina volvía a escucharse.

-¡Válgame!- exclamó mientras se colocaba las manos en los oídos. -¿Qué piensan seguir todo el día? Es cómo si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para molestarme hoy- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón con su pipa. –y para colmo ningún caso- se quejó cerrando los ojos. En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Mrs Hud…!- estuvo a punto de llamar, pero entonces recordó que no había nadie; se apresuró escaleras abajo, casi cayéndose para abrir.

-Disculpe¿aquí venden lámparas?- cuestionó un señor de lentes.

-No, señor- respondió Holmes

-¿No es el 227a?-

-No señor, aquí es el 221b-

-Disculpe-dijo una señora robusta acercándose –¿Sabe dónde esta la calle Bacon?-

-Esta a dos calles a la derecha por…-comenzó Sherlock.

- ¿Qué no son tres calles?-cuestionó el señor

-No, esa es la calle Blackberry-

-Me habían dicho que era una después de la Backyard- agregó la señora.

-No, tiene que seguir derecho- reclamó el señor de nuevo- miré yo le mostraré- y ambos se fueron dejando a un confundido Sherlock Holmes parado en la puerta.

-¡Cuidado!- una voz atrajo su atención sólo para divisar una lechuga que venía directo a su cabeza.

-Disculpe señor- Sherlock volvió adentro con una mano en el golpe. Su pipa había caído en el sillón.

-Esto es demasiado- dijo mientras se sacudía las cenizas -¿Mala suerte¿Hoy? Justamente hoy. Ha sido un día ruidoso, sin trabajo y con lechugas voladoras.- dijo mientras encendía el mechero para calentar agua y tomar un baño.

·············································································

-Esta bien, debo de estar soñando- murmuraba el detective mientras sostenía su violín –me parece extraño, quizás demasiado extraño que lo hayan olvidado. Tal vez de vez en cuándo soy un poco imposible, voluble o egocéntrico. Pero, eso de que ni siquiera Mycroft se haya acordado de mí- suspiró, en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo la puerta.

-Espero- dijo mientras bajaba –que esta vez no sea alguien buscando lechugas o vendiendo escobas-

-¿Mr Holmes?- un joven mensajero preguntaba cuándo se abrió la puerta

-Sí-

-Telegrama, señor- dijo entregando la nota.

-Gracias- el detective se apresuró a leerlo.

"Emergencia en el Club Diógenes. Favor de venir enseguida"

Sherlock Holmes se apresuró a tomar su sombrero, su abrigo y su bastón. Una vez abajo llamó un coche.

-Al Club Diógenes- dijo al chofer –un soberano extra si se apresura-

·····················································································

-Sherlock Holmes-

-Inspector Lestrade. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Veo que recibió mi telegrama, Holmes-

-Sí¿de que se trata la emergencia? Todo parece estar en orden por aquí- cuestionó mientras observaba el alrededor.

-Acompáñeme por aquí- ambos se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del club, el cuál se encontraba en oscuridad.

-¿Pero de qué se trata todo esto Lestrade?- preguntó molesto Holmes, y en ese momento se encendió la luz.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos.

-¿Watson¿Mrs. Hudson¿Mycroft¿Scotland Yard¿Moriarty¿Irene Adler¿Toby?- Sherlock Holmes estaba sorprendido.-¿P-pero qué¿Cómo?-

-¿No creerás que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños hermanito, verdad?- dijo Mycroft sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. –La verdad es que todo fue idea de Watson-

-Yo…-

-Lamento haberme hecho el despistado Holmes, pero tenía que ganar tiempo- se acercó Watson para abrazarlo – la señora Hudson preparó la comida-

-Pero, yo…-

- Oh, Mr. Holmes. Lamento haberlo hecho comer las coles de Bruselas- la señora Hudson le dio un abrazo y un beso. Y así siguieron todos los invitados.

-Holmes¿Por qué esa cara?. ¿Fue porque vino el profesor Moriarty¿o porque Irene Adler trajo a su esposo?- preguntó Watson.

-Es que…- Sherlock Holmes gimió - ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta que me estaban organizando una fiesta?-

-Ya olvídalo y abre tus obsequios- le dijo Lestrade acercándole un presente con forro verde.

-Mmm... Un gorro con diseño a cuadros y viene con una capa del mismo tono- dijo al abrirlo –Gracias-

-Bueno, y ahora la torta- anunció la señora Hudson trayendo la bandeja por lo que todos festejaron.

-¿Cuántos cumples, Holmes?-

El detective se quedó mudo.

-Vamos, ni que cumplieras cien años- todos rieron.

Y así, el famoso detective de consulta Sherlock Holmes festejó el cumpleaños que nunca tuvo.


End file.
